Shared Love Life
by volleyball.IS.love
Summary: Taylor McKessie & Gabriella Montez were the best of friends.  That is until they started liking the same boys.  Will they girls ever be friends again. Read and Review please.  Trailer up now. Starts Chadriella and Traylor.  Ends Troyella and Chaylor.
1. Tralier

**They were the best of friends.**

Shows a picture of Gabriella and Taylor.

**They both went out on a date.**

" _I had fun tonight Gabriella."_

"_Me too Chad."_

"_I'll see you tomorrow Troy._

"_Yeah tomorrow Taylor._

**Then they break up.**

" _We got to break up."_

**Even though the girls still like the guys**.

Shows Gabriella looking at a picture of Chad.

Shows Taylor calling Troy.

**When the girls run into they guys.**

"_Troy."_

"_Gabriella."_

"_Watch it. Oh sorry. I'm Chad."_

"_Taylor. And it's okay."_

**They slowly start to fall for one another.**

" _Do you want to go out with me on Saturday?"_

"_Sure."_

**What happens when they run into each other.**

"_Troy?"_

"_Taylor?"_

"_Chad?"_

"_Gabriella?"_

**How will the girls react.**

" _How could you Gabs, you knew I still like Troy."_

" _How was I suppose to know it was that Troy. And what about Chad huh?"_

**They guys come up with a plan.**

Shows Troy and Chad talking.

Will it work… 

Shows Taylor and Gabriella hugging.

Or will the girls continue to share a love life? 

Shows Taylor slamming the door in Gabriella's face.

**Starring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton.**

Show Troy talking to his dad.

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth.**

Shows Chad playing Basketball.

**Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie**.

Shows Taylor talking on her cell phone.

And Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez 

Shows Gabriella sloving a complicated math problem.

In 

**Shared Love Life.**


	2. Sleepover

"Okay class, your homework tonight is to find out 4 facts about all World War Two leaders." Ms. Canefield, Gabriella's European History teacher told the class. Garbriella sighed. She already knew this stuff. Gabriella looked over to her best friend Taylor McKessie. Taylor was starring out the window, since she too knew this.

**Riing!!!!!!**

_Yes, the weekend is here. _was Gabriella's only thought as she packed up her stuff to leave. After getting all her stuff in her bad she walked over to Taylor's desk. "Hey, you ready to go." Gabriella asked Taylor when she got there. "Almost… yep there." Taylor replied as she stuffed her last book into the bag. "Great, come on. I need to stop by my locker." Gabriella told Taylor as they walked out of the room. "Me too." Taylor replied. Luckly, for the girls their lockers were only 3 down from each others.

Gabriella placed her AP Calculus, AP Physic and German 4 book into her locker and looked in her bag to make sure she had everything. Satisfited that she had everything, she walked over to Taylor's locker. As Taylor closed her locker she said " Thank the Lord, only European History homework, this weekend." " Tell me about it, I'm so hapy. SO do you want to hang-out this weekend." Gabriella questioned her friend. "Maybe on Sunday. I actually…" Taylor mumbled the rest so Gabriella couldn't hear. "What was that?" Gabriella asked confused at why her friend had suddenly gone quiet.

"I said 'I actually had a date tomorrow." Taylor said more clearly this time. "Oh really, well I didn't hear you the first time." Gabriella said not compherhending what Taylor said. " Wait!" Gabriella said " You have a date. Why didn't you tell me before." " Well, I didn't know how to tell you." Taylor replied under Gabriella's hard stare. As soon as she said that Gabriella immediately softened. "Oh Tay, why didn't you just tell me. You didn't have to be embarrassed."

" I know Gabs, it's just well you know." Taylor replied looking at Gabriella. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a date tomorrow also." Gabriella said as if it was something she said everyday. "What? You do? With who?" Taylor asked quickly. "Woah Tay, 20 questions much? And its not anyone you know, he goes to Smithfield." Gabriella replied. "Really, so does mine. Whats his name?" Taylor asked her friend. "Ummm, Chad. What about your date." " His name is Troy." Taylor replied "Well, it looks like we'll both have fun this weekend." Gabriella said laughing. "Yep, so you still spending the night?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah, my mom should be back tomorrow." Gabriella said. He mom frequently went away for work leaveing Gabriella to stay at home or Taylor's. And, occasionally there friend Kelsi's. "That's cool, you know my mom doesn't mind." Taylor replied. "Ohmigosh, its starting to rain, lets go." Gabriella said starting to run. The girls had got so cought up in their converstion that they hadn't relized it had started to rain. Or that they were just standing in the middle of the parking lot. As Gabriella got into her car she shouted " I'll see you at your house at 5, Tay. Okay." Yeah, that's fine." Was the only reply Gabriella heard as she slammed the door to her car closed.

Gabriella started her car and turned on the radio. She was met with 'Our Song' by Taylor Swift playing at an unreasonable volume. Wincing, she turned down the music. After, it was at a reasonable volume Gabriella buckled up and pulled out of the school parking lot. Driving down they road she noticed a really cute boy walking down the side walk. He had gorgues blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. **(A/N: 3 guess who the boy is.) **She was quickly pulled out of her stare by her phone ringing. "Hello." "Hey Gabi." Gabriella quickly reconzied the voice as her other best friend Kelsi Neilson. " Hey Kels, what are you up to?" Gabriella asked her friend. " Oh nothing really. I just wanted to see if you could hang out tonight?" Kelsi replied. " Actually, I'm staying at Taylor's tonight, but why don't you come too." Gabriella suggested. "Really, great. What time should I be there?" Kelsi responded. " Umm…5:15ish." Gabriella said. "Okay, I'll see you later." "Okay, buh-bi Kels." " Bye Gabi."

Gabriella hung up her phone just as she turned in to her driveway. Grabbing, her bag she ran up her front stop and unlocked the door. _Home Sweet Home._ Gabriella thought as she walked into the house and dropped her bag on the floor. She walked in and sat on the couch turning on TRL. Gabriella planned on just relaxing until she had to get ready. Her plan was ruined as her phone started to ring.

_'Ughhh.' _Gabriella loked over the back of the couch. _'It's so far away.' _Gabriella thought. "Hey, you've reach Gabriella and I don't have my phone with me right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you later. Buh-bi." "Umm… Hey Gabriella, it's Chad." Gabriella jumped off the couch and quickly grabbed her phone. "So, I was wo-. "Hey Chad." Gabriella said cutting Chad off. " Oh hey Gabriella. I could of just left a message." Chad said. " Oh, its fine. I just couldn't get to my phone in time." Gabriella replied. " Okay, well anyway. I was just wanted to see if 7 was okay for you tomorrow." Chad asked. " Yeah, that should be fine." Gabriella said. " Okay awesome. I'll see you tomorrow at 7 then." Chad told her. " Yeah, okay. Bye Chad." "Bye Gabriella."

For the next hour or so, Gabriella just sat on the couch watching T.V. Finally, at 4:30, she got up to go pack for Taylor's. She grabbed her overnight bag off the floor, and set it on her bed, ready to be packed. She grabbed her pajama bottom and top off the floor and threw them into the bag. After another ten minutes of looking around for everything Gabriella was satisfied she had everything. She walked down the stair, grabbing her keys and umbrella along the way and walked out the door.

At a few minutes after 5 Gabriella pulled into Taylor's driveway. She grabbed her bag and walked up to the front door. She rang the door bell but that was mainly a curtosey since she walked right in. "Hello Gabriella dear." Taylors mom Joanne greeted her. "Hi, Ms. McKessie, how are you?" Gabriella asked smiling at Taylor's mom. Gabriella stayed there so much though tit felt like she was a second mom. " I'm fine. Thank you for asking. Taylor's up in her room." Joanne replied. "Okay, Thanks Ms. McKessie." Gabriella said walking towards the stairs. "Your welcome. Oh and Gabriella, its Joanne." She kindly reminded the younger girl. "Right."

Gabriella walked up to Taylor's room silently giggling about her conversation with Joanne. "Hey, Gabs. What are you so happy about?" Taylor asked looking confused at her friends face. "Oh, nothing. Just my converstatin with your mom." Gabriella replied stepping into the room. She dropped her bag in the corner and flopped down on Taylor's bean bad chair. " Oh yeah, I invited Kelsi too. She should becoming soon." Gabriella told her friend. " That's fine. I haven't seen her much since she started going out with Jason." Taylor replied.

"Yeah me too which is part of why I invited her. You have to admit thought her and Jason are such a cute couple." Gabriella said. " I know what you mean. Could it get any more adorable?" Taylor replied. "Probaly not." Gabriella answered.

**Ding Dong**

"Oh that's probably her." Taylor said as she raced down the stairs to answer the door. "Kelsi!" Taylor exclaimed as she opened the door. "Hey Tay." Kelsi told her slightly over excited friend. "Taylor, who's at the door. Oh hello Kelsi. It nice to see you." Joanne said once she realized who was at the door.

"Hi Ms.McK-Joanne." Kesli quickly changed her mane at Joanne's look. " Right, well mom we'll be up in my room." Taylor said dragging her friend up the stairs. "Okay Taylor. I'm have to leave soon to go over a case with someone. But, there's money on the counter for pizza." Joanne shout up the stairs at her daughter and her friend's. Joanne heard a muffled replied that sound like a yes. Shaking her head at her daughter she got ready to leave.

"Okay Kels. I know you had a date yesterday. What happened." Taylor questioned her friend as soon as she shut the door. "Oh, it was so amazing. He like made a picknic and then we just like walked around the park for a little bit." Kelsi gushed. "Awww… Kels that's so sweet. Tay, maybe Troy will do something like that for you tomorrow." Gabriella teased her friend. " Yeah. WAIT! You have a date Tay. With who? Why didn't I know."Kelsi asked. "His name is Troy. He goes to Smithfield. Oh, and I just found out about it today in the parking lot so don't feel bad." Gabriella answered for her friend.

"Yeah, well Gabs has a date too." Taylor told Kelsi desperated to get the attention off of her. "What Gabi that's great." Kelsi said knowing Gabriella was really picky about who se went out with. "Okay, enough about boys. Let's go order pizza. I'm starved." Gabriella said standing up. "Oh me too." Kelsi said. "I tottaly forgot to eat lunch today because I was practicing this new song." "Oh, really Kelsi, you'll have to play it for us." Taylor said knowing how good her friends song's were. "Okay but, it's not finished yet, so you'll have to what." Kelsi told her friend's.

The girls quickly order their pizza from Pizza Hut. About 20 mintues later the pizza arrived. Taylor quickly paid the delivery guy and walked in with the pizza. "One pepperoni and sauage pizza ready to eat." Taylor announced. "Yummy. It smells so good." Gabriella said grabbing 3 plates for the girls. After the girls finished their pizza they looked around the room. It was covered in pepperoni's and sausages since during the middle of eating the girls had a slight food fight. "I think we need to get this cleaned up before my mom gets home." Taylor told the other two girls. They girls spent the next 20 mintues picking up pepperoni and sausage from all over the room. Satisfied that they got every last one they went up stairs and just talked. Beep Beep Beep. "Hold up that's my phone." Taylor said. "Where is it." Taylor's room was now a mess as the girl's were having a pillow fight. " Wait, I found it." Kelsi said grabbing the phone and tossing it to Taylor.

"It's a text from Troy." Taylor told her friends. "What does he want." Gabriella asked her friend. "He was just telling me what time our date is tomorrow." Well what time is it." Kelsi asked. " At 6:30, is what he said." Taylor replied. After Taylor had texted Troy back she set the phone on her desk and the girls just sat around and talked. At about 11:00 oclock Taylor's mom came home. "Tay, are you girls still awake." Joanne asked. "Yeah, mom we are." Taylor replied. Taylor's mom opened the door and stepped into the room. "Okay, just remember girls you need to be up by 10:30 tomorrow." Joanne told the girls.

"Okay Joanne, were going to bed soon anyway." Gabriella told her. "Okay, Good night girls." Joanne said as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. " I love your mom Taylor, she is so cool." Kelsi told her friend. "And she is really nice." Gabriella added. " And she's going to be mad if we don't go to bed soon." Taylor said. Gabriella and Kelsi laughed at their friend all the while going to but their pajama's on. After the girl's had changed they piled on to Taylor's queen size bed. "Night Tay. Night Kels." Gabriella told her friends yawning. "Night."


	3. Chadriella Date

Chapter 2: Chadriella Date.

At about 10:30 the next morning Joanne came and woke the girls up and reminded Taylor about her swim practice. Both Taylor and Gabriella competed in NSA swim. Unfortunately, their on two different teams. After Joanne had left the room Taylor told her friends "You know, as much as I love swimming. I hate early morning practice." Kelsi just looked sympathy for her friend but Gabriella started laughing. "What?" Taylor asked her friend. " You call that early morning. I have practice at 5 a.m. on Tuesdays before school. That's early." Gabriella said.

"That's why you look tired at school on Tuesdays." Kelsi said as realization dawned on her. "Yeah Kels." Gabriella replied "So don't be complaining Tay." "Okay, okay. I'm done complaining. I'm gonna go change now." Taylor said not being able to come up with a better comeback. After Taylor had grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom to change, Gabriella and Kelsi got up to change. " this had been so much fun. We have to do this again soon." Kelsi told Gabriella after she had pulled her shirt on .

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun. What are you doing today?" Gabriella asked Kelsi. "Finish this song I've been working on. Maybe hang-out with Jase later. You?" Kelsi replied. "Do my European history homework just to get it done. Then go on a date with Chad." Gabriella told her friend smiling. " Oh fun. Where's Chad taking you?" Kelsi asked. "I don't know. All he said was dress comforterable and in something that if it gets messy I won't care." Gabriella told. "So what do you plan on wearing?" Kelsi asked. "I don't know, maybe that green paint-splattered Holister shirt and some cut off jean shorts." Gabriella replied.

Taylor came out of the bathroom just as Kelsi and Gabriella had finished their conversation. Taylor had on her regulation swimsuit under a pair of Soffe's and a tank top. "Well I guess I had better head over to practice. Wish me luck. We lost Thursday night, Coach will be furius." Taylor added at Kelsi's confusded face. "Ahha, you guys lost. Ohmigosh." Gabriella said, laughing so hard she was breathless. "Bye Kelsi, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Taylor told Kelsi completely ignoring Gabriella. " Bye Tay." Kelsi said as Taylor walked out the door. Shaking her head at her friends antics she walked over to Gabriella " Gabi, calm down. It's not that funny." Kelsi said trying to calm her friend down. After taking a few calm breaths Gabriella had finally calmed down enough to talk. " Okay I'm good. Do you need a ride home Kels?" Gabriella asked.

" Oh please, my car's broken and is in the shop right now." Kelsi replied. "Well then lets get going." Gabriella told her friend as they grabbed their bags and heading down stairs. They ran into Joanne when they got to the bottom of the stairs. " Are you leaving girls?" Both girls nod their heads. "Okay, well have a good day. Taylor left already right." Joanne asked the girls. "Yep Joanne. She left about 5 minutes ago." Kelsi told the older woman. "Okay. Thanks girls. I'll see you soon." Joanne told the girls as they walked out of the door.

"Well ready to go Kels?" Gabriella asked her friend. "Yep." Kelsi said. Both girls grabbed their bags and walked out to Gabriella's car. Gabriella and Kelsi got in and Gabriella pulled out of Taylor's driveway. The girls drove in silence until Kelsi said "Hey Gabs, do you ever like get this feeling that something bad is going to happen?" " Ummm.. no. Why do you ask?" Gabriella said confused by her friends question. " Nothing, its just I have like this feeling something is going to happen really soon. And, its going to be bad." Kelsi replied. " Oh, Kelsi. I'm sure its just your imagination getting the best of you." Gabriella told her. " I know it probably is. But, just be careful tonight okay." Kelsi asked.

"Promise." Gabriella said pulling into Kelsi's driveway. " Okay, call me after your date. Don't forget." Kelsi told her. " Got it." The rest of the drive to her house passed quickly. When she got there she saw that her mom was already home. Gabriella quickly shut off the car, grabbed her bags and ran in the house. She hadn't seen her mom in almost 2 weeks and couldn't wait to see her. " Mami? You here." Gabriella yelled as soon as she got in the house. "Gabi!" her mom Isabella said walking out of the living room. "Mami." Gabriella said jumping on her mom giving her a big hug. "Gabi, I missed you baby girl." Isabella told Gabriella. "I missed you to Mami." Gabriella replied. " So what have you been up to while I've been gone." Isabella questioned her daughter leading her into the living room. " Oh mami, you'll never believe it. I have a date tonight." Gabriella told her mom excited. " A date. Gabi that's fantastic. Whats his name?" Isabella said. " His name is Chad mami. He's really sweet. I really like him." Gabriella told her mom. " Well that's' awesome sweetheart." Isabella told her daughther.

Gabriella and Isabella talked for about another 2 hours then got up to eat lunch. After eating lunch Gabriella went up to her room to start her European History homework. Seeing as she already knew most of it she got in done in just under an hour. She saw that is was only 3:30 and decided to go and sit on the swing on the front porch and relax before her date. She must of falling asleep while sitting on the swing, because next thing she knew her mom was waking her up telling her it was 5:30. **(I do that all the time. Sit on the swing and just fall asleep.ahha) **

Gabriella went up stairs to take her shower. After she had finished she blow dried her hair and then straitened it. She remember Chad telling her to wear something comfortable and something she wouldn't mind getting dirty. She looked in her closet and pulled out a pair of paint splattered jeans and an old Abercrombie shirt. She pulled the clothes on and sat in front of her mirror to get on her make-up. Deciding that less is better. She just put on some mascara and lip gloss. After satified by how she look she went downstairs noticing that it was 7 o-clock already. She heard the door bell ring as she got the the bottom of the stairs. "He's punctually Gabi. That's a good thing." Isabella told her daughter as she opened the door.

"Hi Mrs. Montez. I'm Chad. Chad Danforth. Is Gabriella here?" Chad said to Isabella. "Yes she is Chad. Come on in." Isabella said inviting him into her house. "Thank you Mrs. Montez." Chad said stepping into the house. " Hi Chad." Gabriella said once Chad had walked in the door. " Hey Gabriella. You ready to go." Chad said. " Yeah. Bye Mami. I'll see you later." Gabriella told her mom. " Bye Gabi. Have fun tonight." Isabella said as she shut the door after her daughter. " Well Gabriella." Chad said as he started his car. " Have you ever gone paintballing?" "Paintballing? Nope never." Gabriella said. " Well good then. That's what we'll be doing tonight." Chad told Gabriella. "Oh fun. I've always wanted to go paintballing." Gabriella replied excited.

The car ride to Paintballing Express was full of light conversation. As Chad pulled into the parking lot Gabriella was absolutely excited. " Ready?" Chad asked. "Yep." Gabriella told him. Chad grabbed her hand as they walked in. He took her up to the front counter where he quickly paid the cashier. He lead Gabriella back to the room with all the equitment. " I see you've done this before." Gabriella said. "Many." Chad replied. He showed Gabriella how to hold the gun correctly before leading her to the playing field. "Okay, so the main goal is to shot me as many times as you can. And, to not get him by me hitting you. Got it." Chad told Gabriella. "Got it." She replied. "Okay let the games begin." Chad say's and he was off. Chad ran one way while Gabriella ran the other.

Gabriella decided to back track and saw Chad trying to sneak acrossed the playing field. She quickly aimed her gun, and pulled the trigger. Right on target. "Damn Gabriella. I can't even see you." Chad yelled running away. The game continued much like this before the buzzard rang signaling that they had been playing for 2 hours already. Chad and Gabriella met in the middle of the playing field and looked at the other. As soon as Gabriella saw Chad's hair she started to laugh. His hair had about 6 different colours in it. " What." Chad asked oblivious to what had happened to his hair. "Your hair." Was all Gabriella could get out between her laughter.

"Ahhhhh." Chad yelled as he looked in a mirror at his hair. "Gabriella, did you have to aim for the hair." Chad whined. "It wasn't on purpose." Gabriella said still laugh. " I guess that I won then." Gabriella said. " Yeah, I guess." Said Chad not one to admit defeat. " I guess we should get you home now. It's about 9:30." "Okay." Gabriella said.

Gabriella and Chad put up their guns and walked out to his car. The ride home was a ride in silence. Not uncomfortable silence, but a nice silence. A good way to relax after an exciting night. Chad pulled into Gabriella driveway and walked her to the door. " I had a lot of fun tonight." Gabriella told Chad. "Yeah, me too." Chad relplied. "Well I guess I'll see you later." Gabriella said. "Yeah, I'll call you sometime." Chad replied. Chad then leaned in and gave Gabriella a sweet kiss. It wasn't to long but not to short, the perfect first date kiss. " Bye Gabriella." Chad said getting ready to walk to his car. "Bye Chad." Gabriella replied walking into house.

"Hi, mija." Isabella greeted her daughter. "How was your date?" "Oh Mami. It was fantastic. He took me paintballing." Gabriella explained. "That would explain your messy clothes." Isabella said similing. "Yeah. Well I'm tired Mami. I'm going to go to bed." Gabriella said. "Night Ella." Isabella said giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead as she walked up the stairs. Once Gabriella got in her room she grabbed her cell phone and called Kelsi, figuring Taylor would still be one her date. "Hey its Kelsi and I can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll call you back later. Bye." Kelsi voicemail said. "Hey Kels. Its Gabi. I guess your out with Jason. Or more likely making out with him. Kidding. Anyway, call me back later so I can tell you about my date with Chad." Gabriella said leaveing a message for Kelsi.

Gabriella quickly took another shower to wash all of the paint off of her. She dried her hair just a little before braiding it. She pulled on her pajama's and climbed into her bed. Before shuting off the light's Gabriella kiss two of her finger's and placed them on the picture by her bedside. "Night Daddy." Gabriella said, doing the same thing she had been doing for 5 years ever since her dad died. Gabriella shut off the light's and quickly fell asleep.


	4. AN

Aloha,

Sorry about the delay with my story(ies).

You see I'm kinda on a "I HATE BOYS" streak,

And its making it really hard to right Romance fiction right now.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

Xoxo

Volleyball.IS.love


	5. Traylor Date

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Traylor Date.

I despise my coach, from now until forever. 11 a.m. on a Saturday is to early in the morning. Of course when I told Gabi, all she said was 'I have practice every Tuesday morning at 5 am.' Well to bad, I'm not Gabi, and Saturday's are my sleep in days. Though my mom likes to point out that 11 am isn't that early. I heard the coach call me to practice the relay. I was part of the 4 x 100,and I swam the butterfly, the final leg.

"Okay girls you can go now." The coach called after we finished our relay.

Finally, I can go home, and to think in just 6 and a half hours I'll be on a date with Troy. He wouldn't tell me where we were going just to wear something comfortable. I got into my silver PT Cruiser that had been a sweet 16 present from my mom and got ready to go home. When I pulled in the driveway I didn't expect my mom to be home. I love my mom and all but she just works so much, so when I pulled in the driveway and saw she was there, I was kinda shocked.

"Hey Tay." Joanne greeted me as I came in. "How was practice?"

"Same as always. What are you doing home?" I replied.

"I decided not to go into work today. I was thinking maybe me and you could do something." My mom said. Then it hit me, today was the day that my dad had left my mom 10 years ago. I always hated him for that. Now she's very untrusting of men, and I have to tell her I have a date tonight. Of all days.

"Yeah, maybe we can go to the mall or something." I suggested. My mom loved to shop, so where better to tell her that I'm going on a date than in a mall.

"That's fine. Go take a shower and then we'll get ready to leave." My mom commanded.

"Yes ma'am." I laughed. When it came to shopping my mom became a drill sergeant. Once, I had finished my shower I quickly threw on a pair of skinny jean and a shirt. "Okay, mom. I'm ready." I yelled as I was coming down the stairs.

"Great, so am I. Do you want to drive or shall I?" Joanne asked.

"You can drive." Was my only reply. I followed my mom out to her M3 blue BMW convertible. She got in and we started to the mall. As soon as we got there, my mom pulled me into Saks 5th Avenue. We both looked around for a little bit until we had enough to go into the dressing room. We walked into side by side dressing rooms and I decided now was the time to tell my mom. "Hey mom."

"Yes." Joanne replied.

"I have something to tell you." I said hesitantly.

"Yes, what is it." She said.

"I kinda have a date tonight." I said. I waited for a reply. Nothing. "Mom, are you okay."

"Wh-oh Tay, I'm fine. I was just a little shocked. That's all." Joanne said. "Why did you think I would be mad?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean after dad left…" Taylor replied.

"Taylor Emily McKessie, you listen to me. Just because you father left me doesn't mean I don't what you to have a nice relationship with someone. Now, tell me more about this boy." Joanne told her daughter.

"Well, his name is Troy, and he's really sweet, nice, kind. He's a basketball player, but he's totally down to earth." Taylor said.

"He sound like a very nice boy. I hope you have a lot of fun tonight." Joanne said.

"Thanks mom. I think I want to get this dress come tell me what you think." Taylor replied. After looking around a little bit more, Taylor decided she only wanted the dress**(A.N.: picture in profile) **she and Joanne left. They stopped for lunch at McAllister Deli, and headed home.

Since Troy hadn't said what we would be doing tonight I decided to just go with the same pair of skinny jeans I had one at the mall, and and "Go Green" tee shirt.(**pic in profile) **I had just finished getting ready when the doorbell rung. I came downstairs to see my mom invite Troy in.

"Hey Troy." I announced my presence once I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Taylor. You look fantastic." Troy replied.

"Thank you, you too." I told him. "Shall we go then."

"Yes, come along. It was nice meeting you Ms. McKessie." Troy told Joanne.

"As you Troy. Don't be home to late." Joanne called after them.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked after we left.

"Well, have you ever been rock climbing?" Troy asked. I shoke my head no. "Well do you want to try?"

"Yeah, I looks like fun." I told him.

"Great. Next stop, Inner Peaks Climbing Center." Troy replied. We kept up a steady stream of conversation until we got to Inner Peaks. Troy and I walked up to the door where he greeted a man with the name tag Matt on. "Taylor, this is Matt, my cousin. He's going to be are belay."

"A what?" I asked.

"A belay. Their the people who hold the rope so that you don't fall." Troy replied.

"Oh okay."

"So are we ready to start?" Matt asked. We both nodded are heads yes, and Matt took us to get are harnesses fitted. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No."

"Okay, that's fine. Well start at the beginner and hope that Troy doesn't get bored." Matt replied.

"Oh haha." I heard Troy say.

"What do you mean?" I asked Matt.

"Well Troy comes here a lot so he normally skips the beginner level and go straight to Intermediate or Advanced." Matt told me.

"You never told me you were that good at rock climbing." I teased Troy as we walked to the first wall.

"Yeah, well you never asked." Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "This is the first wall. Its only about 10 feet tall. All you have to do is put you feet on the ledges and pull yourself up. When you get to the top let go, and Matt'll pull you down. Okay?"

"Yep." I walked over to Matt and got hooked up and started to climb. It was pretty easy and when I got to the top I looked down and saw Troy smiling. As Matt lowered me down I told Troy that I wanted to see what he normally does. We all walked over to the Intermediate 3 wall. It looked a lot harder than the wall I had just done. Instead of ledges, it had cracks that you had to put you feet in. "You do that?"

"Yeah, you wanted to see how its done?" Troy asked. I nodded quickly and blushed when Troy chuckled. Troy scaled the wall in about 5 minutes even though it was about 45 feet tall.

"Wow, that is amazing. I can't believe you can do that. And so quickly." I told him as he walked over. Troy and I climbed a few more walls and I got to Intermediate 1 by the time we left. After, we got to my house Troy and I sat on the front porch and talked.

"So did you have fun tonight?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, oh man. It was so much fun. I so want to do that again." Before I even realized I was shivering Troy put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"Your shivering." Troy said.

"Well, its is only February. And you know what they say about Febuary in Albuquerque." I joked. As soon as that came out of my mouth my mom knocked on the door 3 times. Our signal that it was time to come inside. " I guess I better get inside."

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to catch a cold from this freighting cold Albuquerque February's. Troy said.

"Oh hahaha." I mocked his laughter earlier today.

"I call you later Taylor okay?" And with that Troy lend in and gave me a kiss. It was the perfect first date kiss. One that I was passionate but gently at the same time. I stepped in the door and watched Troy walk to his car and pull away before I went upstairs. I couldn't wait to tell Gabriella and Kelsi tomorrow.


End file.
